Braided membranes are common products for repair of human soft tissues, which have the advantage of high mechanical strength, but have higher hardness and poor biocompatibility and are prone to cause side effects such as inflammation and proliferation after implantation. More recently, researchers have developed electrospun fibrous membranes featuring softness and ease of cell growth therein to substitute for braided membranes. Although the biocompatibility of electrospun fibrous membranes is higher than that of braided membranes and thus they can better repair soft tissues, the electrospun fibrous membranes lack strength, and thus for some of the parts requiring higher mechanical properties, they cannot meet the application requirements.
In the prior art, an electrospun fibrous membrane and a braided membrane are used in combination to improve the mechanical property of the electrospun fibrous membrane; however the two kinds of membranes are significantly different in structure and are easy to be separated from each other, and the braided membrane has a great hardness and takes up a large proportion in a composite membrane, so that the composite membrane is hard to be cut and folded and is unable to achieve a desirable effect of repairing products.